I'm your what?
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Shelby and Stiles have been best friends since they met in the sandbox those years earlier. Shelby has had a crush on Stiles for like ever, and Stiles and her could tell each other everything but lately Stiles has been ignoring Shelby since he has become a werwolf, What could the problem be? and does Stiles feel the same way? ONE SHOT ONLY!


**Wrote a prompt for a friend of mine. Alive Allison! Alive Erica! Werewolf Stiles!**

(Shelby's pov)

Today was another boring summer day because everyone is busy but Lydia texted me saying her and Erica were gonna be at the mall. Scott is with Allison doing who knows what and well Stiles is dealing with being a werewolf because Scott had bit him due to him almost dying after the Nogitsune was defeated and lately he has been acting strange towards me. I shrug it off though as him being stressed or trying to deal with the fact of being a beta and his eyes being blue because of what the Nogitsune did. Anyways I got dressed into a pair of shorts with a white tank top and went downstairs.

"Hey, where are you off to?" My mom asked, curiously.

"I'm meeting up with Lydia and Erica for some fun time." I replied, slipping my flip flops on.

"Okay be back by curfew tonight, I have to work at the hospital with Melissa until 12." She replied.

I nodded and went out the door. I started the car and met them at the food court for lunch fifteen minutes later.

"Hey, about time you got here." Erica said, jokingly.

"Sorry I had to get ready." I replied.

"It's okay, so lets go grab some grub." I said walking towards the court.

"How may I help you?" The cashier asked.

"Yes we will take three orders of a Hamburger , Fries and a coke." Lydia replied, kindly.

"OKay coming right up." He replied.

We waited for our number to be called so we just sat and chit chatted for a few

"So how is Stiles doing?" I asked Erica.

"He's doing fine, Derek is training him today, it's actually kind of funny." Erica said, amused.

"I didn't know that, he has been avoiding me." I said, sighing sadly.

The girls look at each other with knowing looks.

"If you two know something just tell me." I pleaded.

"Sorry honey, that's for Stiles to tell you not us." They said, feeling ashamed.

Our order was ready so Erica got up and got the tray of food for us, she paid the guy and came to sit back down.

I took the first bite of my order and it tasted heavenly.

"So what are you two doing after this?" I asked, not wanting to go home yet.

"Were actually going to Derek's to finish the training session, Stiles is going agaisnt Scott as well." Lydia expressed.

"I will like to see that, Best friend vs. Best friend." I said, slightly amused.

After we ate, we threw the rest away and put the tray on top of the stack and left to go to Derek's. When we pulled up Derek and Stiles were wrestling on the groud which Derek pinned him down pretty good, Scott was laughing but spotted Lydia's car right away so he waited so he could greet the love of his life. I rolled my eyes ,I want the love of my life to like me back.I thought to myself.

Everyone stopped training as soon as we all arrived. Stiles saw me and froze so he panicked and ran inside the new rebuild Hale house. Tears started brimming from my eyes and falling to the ground, I don't know what I did to him, so I ran after him. Derek, Erica, Scott and Lydia just gave each other those same looks from earlier as I went in.

"Stiles, did I do something to make you mad?" I asked, begging for answers.

"No Shelby, I'm just dealing with some issues right now." He said, standing there in a trance.

"Well I'm your best friend you can tell me anything, well you use to before you came a werewolf." I spat.

His eyes turned blue and he started breathing heavy.

"Stiles calm down, it's just I want answers." I said, sighing as I sat on the couch.

He puffed a breath of air and sat next to me, but not too close.

"Shelby I will explained to you what has been going on but you might not take it well." He said, seriously.

"Okay just tell me, I'm ready." I said.

"Okay I liked you for a long time now and since becoming a werwolf it heightened my feelings for you which means I have a stronger connection with you. But the big thing is that your my mate. I wanted to make sure I had great control before coming around you." he explained in one breath.

I was shocked but happiness shook through my body, I threw my arms around his lean body and squeezed him.

"Does this mean you except everything I just told you." He asked, laughing

"Duh, dumb ass." I said.

"Hey that is not nice to call your mate that." He said..

I loved that word.

"Awe, yay he told her." Erica and Allison squealed.

"Yes it does." I said, rolling my eyes.

Stiles and I spent the rest of the afternoon together just laughing and talking like we used to in the backyard when we were six and I spent the evening on the couch watching star wars.

Life couldn't get better than this

**The End!**

**Hope you all liked it. Wrting is keeping me busy until the new season comes on in just fifteen more days! Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
